It Never Happened
by T.E.Rodney
Summary: "Since we are both going solo to the ball, I figured I would make you a sight to see, even though I will be watching only from afar for now. But not for much longer. I promise. –DM" Christmas Oneshot.


It Never Happened

"Hermione! Has anyone asked you to go to the Yule Ball?" Ginny asked, hooking her arm around Hermione. The two girls were walking back to Hogwarts in the heavy snow. They had spent the entire day dress shopping in Hogsmeade. Ginny settled on a gorgeous gold gown, but Hermione could not find anything that suited her taste.

"No, I want to go by myself. Although I heard Seamus was still building up the courage to ask, but Ron swore he would hex him into oblivion if he tried."

After the war, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts, along with many other students, to finish her education. Ron and Harry had moved on and begun their careers as aurors. The distance and workload had strained the relationship between her and Ron, and they had agreed to break up. However, Ron was still overly protective of her.

"Ron is a git. You should ask someone who you are interested in." Ginny piped up.

Hermione looked up and watched the snowflakes fall from the sky.

"No Ginny, I won't ask anyone. I am perfectly fine going alone."

"You can't go alone Hermione! Do you want me to talk to- Omph! Watch where you are going!" Ginny yelled at the figure that had rushed past them and bumped into her shoulder.

The figure turned around and the two girls froze. It was Draco Malfoy. He gave them a curt apology and walked off with his head held high. Even though he was determined to act like a Malfoy, the war had changed him. He had become reserved, locked away in his own world. He seldom acknowledged any of the Gryffindors, and rarely spoke with the other Slytherins.

"What's with him?" Ginny wondered, "You'd think after the war he would warm up to our side."

"Some people just need more time than others, Ginny." Hermione explained as they approached the castle.

Ginny's eyes widened, "Wait, is that pity in your voice? Do you fancy him Hermione?"

Hermione felt her face grow red all the way to the tips of her ears, "No! I just feel sorry for him. He was pretty much disowned from both sides, and his father is in Azkaban. He's going through a lot."

Hermione saw Draco duck into the library from the corner of her eye, and turned to her friend. "Ginny you go on ahead, I have to go to the library to get some books before they close it for the ball."

Ginny gave Hermione an understanding smile and nodded before turning to head back to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione entered the library and was not surprised when she saw it was empty. She casually strolled through the bookshelves, and stopped when she saw him. He was standing at the end of two rows of bookshelves and was staring out the window with his back turned to her. Hermione reached up and picked up a book off the shelf, all the while keeping an eye on him. After five minutes, he didn't move.

She sighed, and put the book down, and walked up to him.

"Draco?" She asked as she cautiously tapped his shoulder. He seemed to jump at her touch and quickly turned around. His eyes filled with fear, only momentarily, before a mask of indifference settled on his face.

"What do you want, Granger?" He snapped.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were alright. Everyone is getting ready for tonight, and you are here-"

"You are here as well. Does that imply that something is wrong with you too?" He cut her off coldly, pushing past her. He walked up to one of the fireplaces and took a seat on an armchair.

Hermione was dumbfounded. She didn't say anything as she followed him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked, taking a seat. Draco glared at her angrily, as if she had offended him.

"We can't all be bloody Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, letting our feelings flow and drown others."

"Feelings aren't your enemy, Draco." Hermione said quietly, looking into the haunted eyes of the boy that had tormented her for so many years. Why was she even speaking with him?

"Granger, I'm fine. Now if you don't mind, I would like to be alone."

"Draco this isn't healthy. You are behaving like a prisoner in this school. You fought for our side, you should be free." Hermione insisted, "We've all noticed that you aren't yourself."

"And what do you know about my true self, Granger?" He sneered. His grey eyes pierced through her coldly. "Just because you are a war heroine, doesn't mean you have the right to play doctor and fix everyone around you."

Hermione looked down in defeat, "I didn't mean anything by it. No one should have to carry that burden on their shoulders… " She muttered, standing up. It was pointless. Draco Malfoy was still a royal git, who only pushed people away from him. How stupid was she to think that she could break through that icy shell?

"Are you going to the Yule Ball?" Draco asked suddenly.

"No." Hermione answered.

"Why? No one up to your standards since the Weasel left you?" Draco smirked. Hermione turned and narrowed her eyes dangerously. Now she knew why she had avoided him this entire school year. This was the Draco she remembered, the one who would stop at nothing to taunt her and make her miserable.

"My love life is none of your business, Malfoy! Who are you going with? Pansy-I-will-shag-the-first-man-I-see-Parkinson? At least I have standards!" She yelled, clenching her fists.

Draco's face grew sullen, "No, I wasn't planning on attending the Yule Ball this year. Nothing to celebrate, you see?"

Hermione stood for a second, before sitting down. "Draco, why can't we talk like normal people? Why do we always have to fight?"

Draco was taken aback at her bluntness, "I don't understand. That's the way it always was, Granger. I was the pureblood prince set on a path of evil. You were the brains of the Golden Trio that saved the world. We weren't meant to work out."

Hermione thought for a second, "And now that you lost that role, you don't know who you are anymore, right?" She asked slowly.

Draco remained silent, his face was hard and unreadable. He folded his arms and sat back on the armchair with a deep sigh.

"Do you know who you are anymore Granger, besides the Princess of Gryffindor, and the brains of the golden trio?" He asked back. There was no malice or haughtiness in his voice.

Hermione was stunned. She had never thought about her identity in that way now that the war was over. Draco smiled and shook his head at her in pity, "I didn't think so…" He muttered, "Don't you want to be something other than what they call you?" He leaned towards her, and looked straight into her brown eyes.

Hermione froze as he reached out and cupped her cheek in his warm hand. His thumb stroked the soft flesh, and he leaned in further; letting his lips brush against her own. It was a quick, soft kiss, but Hermione's head was already spinning.

Hermoine felt a blush creep on her face. "Draco, this isn't right." She whispered. He smirked, and leaned back into his armchair.

"Are you scared about what others will think? Or do you honestly hate me?" He asked arrogantly, "There is no one here. I can keep a secret if you can, Granger. After we leave this room, we can both pretend that nothing happened between us."

"I-I don't hate you…" Hermione stammered and stood, and Draco followed her movement. Before she could turn to leave, he grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her against his body. She tried to move, but his hand was wrapped around her waist, trapping her against him.

"I don't hate you either, Granger. I haven't hated in you a very long time" Draco whispered, and placed another tender kiss on her lips. His other hand reached up and grabbed a handful of her curls. Hermione pulled back, and stared at him in awe, utterly speechless. "Don't be afraid." He whispered.

"I'm not afraid." She said in determination, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Malfoy! What do you think you are doing?! Is that Granger?!"

The pair broke apart and turned to the sound of the voices. Blaise stood in front of them, with Theo right behind him.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Theo asked, looking at Hermione in disgust. Draco stepped back, but Hermione stood her ground.

"So what if it is? What right do you two have, barging in like this?" She asked boldly.

Blaise smirked, "The library is a public place, Granger. Or have you earned the right to use it as a snogging room?"

Hermione blushed and was about to retort, but Draco pulled her arm and ran out of the library. He stopped running when they came to an empty hallway.

"See? This is what happens when people find out." Hermione said breathlessly, "We can't do this, this isn't right."

Draco looked down, utterly crestfallen, "So you agree then. It never happened."

"What?" Hermione asked, "No, Draco. I don't regret what happened, maybe if we left the school, and the scrutiny of our immature peers who still live in the past, this would be able to work out. But right now… It can't…"

Draco nodded sullenly, about to say something; but Hermione surprised him by capturing his lips in another kiss. When they pulled apart Hermione smiled, "If you are willing to wait for me, Malfoy, then maybe we can come to an agreement. But for now…"

"It never happened. I understand, Granger. I promise as a Malfoy, I will wait for you. Maybe next year, we will be able to spend a White Christmas together." Draco finished with a smirk.

Hermione looked out the window and watched the snowflakes fall momentarily, before turning back to Draco. "Is that what you were staring at in the library? The snow?" She asked.

Draco nodded curtly, pulling something out of his pocket. Hermione recognized it immediately.

"Where did you get a time turner?" She asked. Draco didn't answer her. He put it over her head, as well as his own, and began to spin it. Hermione watched the corridor darken as day turned to night. After four spins, he removed it and pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Forgive me." He said quietly, and before she could draw her own wand, he muttered, "Stupefy."

With that her world went black.

* * *

"Hermione wake up! We will be late to Hogsmeade!" Ginny said, giving Hermione a shake.

Hermione woke up with a start and pulled her wand from under her pillow, "What? Where am I? Draco?" She asked looking around.

"Dreaming about Malfoy again?" Ginny teased, pulling the wand from her friend's hand.

Hermione blushed, "Yes, and I was about to hex him to tomorrow." She said angrily, pulling the covers off her bed.

"Sure you were." Ginny said with a knowning smile. "A parcel came for you this morning," She pointed to a dark green box, "Get ready, we will leave in ten minutes."

Hermione nodded and watched her friend leave her room. She stood and picked up the parcel on the window sill. Opening the package, she gasped. Inside was a gorgeous emerald dress and a golden necklace.

_"Forgive me? Since we are both going solo to the ball, I figured I would make you a sight to see, even though I will be watching only from afar for now. But not for much longer. I promise. –DM"_

Hermione furrowed her brows. Was yesterday, or today just a dream? She shook her head and got dressed.

* * *

"Ron is a git. You should ask someone who you are interested in." Ginny said as Hermione explained again why she would be going alone to the Yule Ball. The girls were walking down the same road from Hogsmeade back to Hogwarts.

Hermione looked up and watched the snowflakes fall from the sky.

"No Ginny, I won't ask anyone. I am perfectly fine going alone."

"You can't go alone Hermione! Do you want me to talk to- Omph! Watch where you are going!" Ginny yelled at the figure that had rushed past them and bumped into her shoulder.

The figure turned around and the two girls froze. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry about that, Granger, Weasley." He said gruffly. He gave Ginny a curt nod, and turned to Hermione.

"Don't worry about it, Malfoy. It never happened." She said with a secretive smile. "Happy Christmas to you, Malfoy."

Draco's face softened, "Well then, I wish you," He said turning to Hermione, "A White Christmas." He said with a wink.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first of two oneshots I am posting for two readers who requested a special oneshot as a Christmas thank you! This one was for: Vaneesa85 I hope you like it :)**


End file.
